


Incubator

by Baneberry



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Consentacles, Crack, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Squick, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tentacle Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaon makes a new friend. Things get real kinky, real fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incubator

**Author's Note:**

> the tags speak for themselves  
> i'm reuploading after tl;dr so yeah :T  
> ummmmmmmmmmmm merry christmas

Kaon had an unusual interest in strange, alien fauna. And Maroona was no exception.

Kaon found Maroona quite by accident while visiting a few ex-Decepticons on the moon of Barbarossa. She was a giant cephalopod-looking creature, with thick, rubbery purple skin and six tentacles twice the size of her small, bulbous head. Each tentacle was lined with pretty pink suction cups. Maroona had no visible mouth, but a pair of shiny blue eyes.

The traitors were keeping the poor beast in their science lab, contained in an all too-small tank with dirty water. She was scarred, poked and prodded with needles and scalpels; weakened in her current state, possibly from malnutrition. Kaon initially wanted to put Maroona out of her misery, but morbid curiosity had him take her back to the ship to study instead.

Not long after did Maroona heal, and reveal more of her strange nature. Not only was she capable of living outside of water for long periods of time, but she was an opportunistic omnivore that could easily adjust her diet depending on the food source available.

Said food source used to be the blood of organic animals. Now... something a bit more different.

And, Kaon realized a week after adopting and naming the squid-monster, she was in the early stages of pregnancy.

By week nine, that all changed.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting, dear."

Maroona gurgled as she slowly poured over the side of her tank, just as Kaon entered his private chambers. The sparkeater wasn't with him--off enjoying a meal. The DJD officer was covered head to toe in vibrant purple and blue fluids--Maroona's hooded head flared with excitement. She could smell the delightful cocktail of energon and coolant.

"As you can tell, I had a very long day at work," Kaon chuckled, gesturing to the mess on his torso. "But that's good for you, isn't it? Shall you help me clean up?" He crossed the room with a certain elegance, like electricity pulsing through wires.

Maroona wiggled two tentacles at the Cybertronian as he picked her up; Kaon grunted and laughed. "You've gotten so big!" Before, she was half Kaon's size--now, she was not only twice his size, but twice as big. And her egg sac was swollen, heavily pregnant. Water drizzled from her glistening, rubbery body as Kaon laid her out on the floor, taking a seat and relaxing.

When he was ready, he whistled.

Maroona slithered across the floor, amazingly fast for a mostly marine animal. She was on Kaon in a second flat. He gasped, still adjusting to the exotic sensation of those suckers latching onto his frame and drinking up the energon. Maroona flattened herself against his chest like a harness, covering his turbine, tentacles wrapping around his waist, hips, over his shoulders, minding the sparking Tesla coils. Her free appendages dragged and waded through the energon her massive frame did not cover, cleaning the fluids up in sluggish strokes.

Kaon's system hummed. Her wet skin felt so warm against his chassis, thick with a layer of slimy membrane. The suction cups pulsated as they worked, sending little vibrations through his plating. But it was always what came next that excited Kaon the most--because with her size and pregnancy, this spilled energon and coolant would not be enough.

Things became a bit of a gamble here. Tricky, even dangerous. But Kaon was one of the long-standing members of the Decepticon Justice Division. He wouldn't have it any other way.

Because eventually, Maroona's tentacles would find their way into seams, and not long after, from past sessions and memory, they would start to pat and thump against Kaon's codpiece. And Kaon, always a gentleman, promptly opened his plating, his channel already wet with strings of lubricant.

Maroona slid a tentacle between his legs, causing him to rise off the ground. For a moment, she simply teased his channel folds, drawing out more lubricant. Kaon tittered, chewing his bottom lip; he rolled his hips along the fat tentacle, enjoying the slimy texture. Another tentacle snaked beneath Maroona, into his turbine, petting at fan-blades; a third wrapped around a shoulder coil, but dare not squeeze.

However, it seemed Maroona was working a little faster than usual. "W-What's got y-you so eager?" Kaon purred, idly petting her egg sac. Maroona quivered and gurgled. "Ah, is it close?" He chuckled then stiffened as Maroona abruptly slid the tentacle between his legs free, tickling at his engorged folds. With a little more restraint, she pushed the edge of the tendril into his channel, pressing against the anterior node.

Kaon grunted; he reached down, using his fingers to spread his channel a little wider. "You've got-gotten so big--" He broke off into a small cry as Maroona hungrily slid her tentacle inside. He relaxed his actuators, squeezing around the fat tentacle worming inside him for a moment. She didn't seem to mind, just kept pushing as far in as possible. And once he was wide enough, loose enough, Maroona started thrusting--a slow, sensual pace that had her new master melting.

Kaon wrapped his arms around Maroona, hugging her close. He vented heavily with each push in, push out. His hips rolled, following the same rhythm. The pain had subsided; a slight burn, now a numb tingle. His channel walls quivered around the wet tentacle sliding along the sensitive mesh, every so often clenching down and earning a small mewl from the creature.

Maroona worked up and around the shoulder coil, loosening and tightening. Kaon released little shocks of electricity, but none that would hurt the creature. Tentacles pumped into hip and groin seams; another stroked the glass over his shoulder tenderly.

Kaon's unit pressurized quickly, and the nearest tentacle curled around it, latching down with its suckers. It started stroking, moving a bit faster than the tentacle inside his channel.

Kaon dug his fingers into the back of her head, kneading. Maroona gurgled, and freed a tentacle to pull up the hood of his channel, flicking at the anterior node. Kaon slumped, teeth grit; the tendril in his channel picked up its pace, now matching speed with the tentacle massaging and tugging at his erect unit.

Not long after, Maroona started shaking, her gurgling growing louder. Kaon looked down at the alien, confused at first... He slowly smiled. "I-it's time? Al... already?" he tittered. It seemed she wasn't as hungry as he originally thought... something far different. He reached over, fondling at Maroona's egg sac; she squealed, momentarily halting her tentacles.

Kaon had done some research on Maroona's species soon after adopting her. He learned all about her reproductive system, how she laid her eggs, and knew the time would eventually come. He didn't want to deny her what she needed--at first, her considered giving her the pet for the task. But then, the more they... bonded, so to speak, the more interesting the idea became.

"I-I've never been a-a surrogate before..." Kaon chortled. "But there's a f-first for... for everything, I suppose."

Maroona looked up at Kaon with her big marble eyes. As if she were hesitant. Kaon dragged a knuckle beneath one of her eyes in a sweet caress. "You've no need to w-worry about me," he reassured, "I'm w-well equipped."

Maroona gurgled. But once she had permission... She removed the tentacle inside of Kaon; the Cybertronian groaned, trembling at the wet, sliding sensation, then the emptiness. A new tentacle unraveled, this one directly connected to her egg sac; it was dripping with something white and sticky, and for a moment it hovered above his channel.

Kaon sat back, inventing. He ran his finger down the tentacle; it pulsed in response, a vein protruding against its ribbed surface. Maroona's hesitation passed quickly; she thrust the tentacle inside Kaon's channel, pushing all its girth inside of him. Kaon gasped, stiffening; it moved right through his channel, up into his abdominal cavity. He could barely feel it there, a small ghostly wiggle.

Maroona groaned. With a giant heave, she started the laying process.

Kaon watched, curious, excited; the first egg moved through her tentacle, quite visible, and he knew the moment it entered his channel, there'd be quite a deal of pain. The tentacle had expanded as wide as possible, stretching his channel. She had to force the first egg inside, Kaon yelping as it was pushed and shoved painfully up through his channel. But despite how much it hurt, there was also a rush of pleasure, of adrenaline. He'd never experienced such a sensation.

It burned, it ached, it tore mesh walls, drawing energon and lubricant, but it was exhilarating all the same.

The first egg took a while to pass through tentacle and channel before being released in his abdominal chamber. He felt a slight shift of weight, but nothing else. Kaon grinned sloppily, petting Maroona's head. "O-One down," he giggled. And an earlier x-ray confirmed there were about ten eggs.

This would take a while.

Maroona prepared the next egg with a full-body shudder. It still hurt as it made its way up into his channel, but at least he was starting to adjust. The tentacle pulsed and rippled in both an effort to move the egg, but also stroke the strained channel walls. Kaon bit into his knuckle, chewing and chewing until he accidentally severed a peripheral circuit. His thighs, glistening with fluids, quivered, legs opening and closing in little spasms around the thick tentacle.

The second egg successfully joined its twin in his chamber.

As the third egg was shed from the sac, Maroona raised a free tentacle to Kaon's hand covering his mouth. She poked it, and Kaon moved it aside; he opened his mouth, understanding, and licked the edge slowly. Maroona's hum turned into a pained grunt, and she unceremoniously shoved the tentacle tracing Kaon's tongue into his mouth. Kaon choked, relaxing; he held the tendril, helping it move inside his mouth, brushing with his intake deep in his throat. He sucked with the same strength and effort as the cups latched onto his tongue.

Kaon clenched down as the third egg passed through his channel. Maroona yipped, and he settled quickly. He would have apologized, but just kept sucking on the tentacle, hollowing out his cheeks. Maroona thanked him with a tendril fondling the head of his unit; the pointed edge dipped down into the slit, teasing it, before pulling free and circling the head again.

As the contractions passed for the fourth egg, Kaon could feel overload approaching. He squeezed the tentacle in his mouth, stiffening. Maroona hesitated a moment before giving one last push of the egg through his channel, triggering climax. Transfluid splashed across the monster's tentacles, very little managing to leak past the appendage in his channel.

Kaon pulled the tentacle from his mouth, exventing heavily. His frame was shaking from the overload, small sparks spitting from his coils. Once he reset, Kaon looked down at himself; the bulge in his abdominal chamber was becoming noticeable now. The plating had buckled just a little, but he hadn't felt any of the pain.

Kaon winced. Fifth egg pressed right against his side, the armor bending an inch. He balanced a hand on top of Maroona's head, digging his heels into the ground. As the tentacle inside him continued rippling and contracting, Kaon's spark pulse picked back up. Arousal was returning, albeit tiredly, sluggishly. However, by the sixth egg, Kaon could no longer feel much in his channel, quickly terminating the small building charge.

Maroona mewled. Kaon smirked lopsidedly. "I-It's all right... keep going..." he croaked. His abdominal chamber was full at eight eggs, pushing up against his tank, bending his metal plating outward. He held tightly onto Maroona, teeth grinding; the ninth egg took some difficulty, a familiar flaring burn returning to his channel.

Maroona kindly stroked his shoulder and coils, as if to calm him. Only one more left. Kaon could hardly sit forward, obstructed by the large bulge in his round abdomen. Maroona's breathing was picking up, and her marble eyes were glazed. She was equally exhausted, and with every push of the final egg, she let out a raspy gurgle.

Finally, with one last heave and violent shudder, the last egg was laid. Kaon winced; he touched his swollen abdomen with a shaky hand. He could feel the eggs beneath the dented plating, packed together tightly, unable to adjust more than an inch or two. Kaon looked down at Maroona, laughing softly. "Nine weeks time... o-ought to be quite the experience..."

Maroona sighed tiredly. She flopped against Kaon's big belly and closed her eyes, tentacles falling at her sides. The one in Kaon's channel flattened, slowly slithering free.

Kaon scratched at her limp egg sac. "What a good girl," he said softly.

Kaon had nine weeks to incubate the ten eggs. He knew there was a possibility only a couple would survive, given his occupation. But that was okay--the experience had been the important part. Besides, if only one egg hatched and lived through it all, that would simply be a bonus.


End file.
